Photodiodes are used as light sensors in many different fields of application such as proximity detection, color sensing, gesture detection and ambient light sensing. Photodiodes can be arranged into one- or two-dimensional arrays comprising a plurality of individual photodiodes. For example, the individual diodes are arranged in a square or rectangular configuration in order to make the best usage of the chip area available. Furthermore, each individual photodiode typically is constructed in a rectangular fashion, i.e. all edges meet in right angles.
Light sensors comprising photodiodes are typically designed to focus incident radiation on the center of the sensing photodiode embodiment. When the angle of incidence of the radiance source changes, however, illuminance across the photodiode structure will change, shifting illuminance to a different region of the photodiode structure. This diode exposure dependence on angular irradiance is not desirable and eventually results in poor optical performance.